Happy Tree University
by Carlos45
Summary: Welcome To Happy Tree University, a place where you could learn our studies and learn how to survive. *Not accepting OC's anymore, but you could send some for cameos*
1. Prologue

**I have a bad cause of writers block, which is why I haven't been updating my other stories. So I believe that writing new stories will snap me out of it. So here's a new story for you. **

* * *

It was a typical day at Happy Tree Town, the sun was shining, the weather was warm, and blood could be smelled from a mile away. Cuddles the bunny was sitting on a bench with his best friend Toothy the beaver as they watched Handy build something. They would help, but they were too busy eating sandwiches at the moment.

"Hey Handy, what are you building?" Toothy asked the handless beaver as Handy stopped working and looked at him.

"I'm building a gigantic school. I don't know what's wrong with the one we already have, but Mayor Lumpy said to build another one," Handy said tiredly as he tried to wipe sweat off his forehead, until he remembered he has no hands and did his infamous frustrated look and continued working.

"That's weird," Cuddles said suddenly as he stopped eating his sandwich.

"What's weird? Is it the fact that Handy can build stuff with no hands and how he can't when people are around?" Toothy said as he too stopped eating his sandwich.

"No, it's that why would Lumpy want another school built," Cuddles answered. This left the two friends thinking of explainable or unexplainable reason. Like when Toothy suggested that Lumpy is starting another school for the special people like The Mole or when Cuddles suggested that he's building another school so that aliens can come visit it and Lumpy could use them to take over their brains.

"Looks like we're going to find out by asking Lumpy," Cuddles said as he hopped off the bench with Toothy.

"But where is Lumpy?" Toothy asked his friends and the two began thinking again.

"He's back in his trailer eating beans," Handy answered as he used his hard hat to nail a board. The two friends smiled, thanked him, and ran off leaving Handy to do the hard work alone. The two best friends raced to Lumpy's trailer and knocked on the door when they finally reached it after three minutes of running. Lumpy opened the door with a bean can in his hand and smiled when he saw the two.

"Hey guys, come inside," Lumpy said happily as Cuddles and Toothy entered the moose's trailer. The two were still confused on why Lumpy didn't bought a new home since he's rich and the mayor of Happy Tree Town. Now when they think of it…How the hell DID he became the mayor. "What you guys want to do? Do you wanna play tag, eat beans, talk with my lettuce, watch YoHo (_parody of Youtube_) videos, iron clothes, eat cheese cake, eat beans, play-" Cuddles had to slam his hand into Lumpy's mouth to shut him up, but he had to use a chair to reach Lumpy's height.

"No Lumpy, we came here to ask a question," Cuddles said as he removed his hand from the moose's mouth.

"Oh, why didn't you say so," Lumpy said stupidly with a smile in his face.

"We want to know why you're making Handy build another school, what's wrong with the other one?" Toothy asked as Lumpy turned away from the two and stared out his window, it was a bit of a surprise that Lumpy has a good view of the new school.

"Nothing's wrong with the other school," Lumpy said with a smile as he continued to see Handy struggling to roll a huge brick with his body weight.

"Then why are making him build a new one?" Toothy asked again.

"For the new people," Lumpy said with a stupid grin that went from antler to antler. This made Toothy and Cuddles even more confused as Lumpy's words were basically mind raping them.

"What new people?" Cuddles asked as Lumpy fully turned away from his window.

"I think there isn't enough people around this place. The town is too short and I want to increase it, so I'm making Handy building a new school for the new people so they can learn stuff and learn how to be a Happy Tree Friend," Lumpy said with a very intelligent voice. This shocked Cuddles and Toothy and they stared at Lumpy with awe, they never knew Lumpy could say anything that long and that smart. The other thing that shocked them is that it actually made sense, something Lumpy could never do.

"Wow…That was an actual ok speech Lumpy," Cuddles said still in awe.

"I said a speech?" Lumpy asked confused with his voice returning back to its stupid tone. As soon as he said that, Cuddles and Toothy rolled their eyes. After spending some time with Lumpy, the two friends left the trailer.

"Who knew that Lumpy had a bit of a brain inside his head," Toothy said to Cuddles as they walked home. The sun was already setting and Handy wasn't having a hard time with the work anymore since he was crushed to death by the bricks he was trying to move.

"Yeah, but at least we now know what the school is for," Cuddles said as they stared at the school that would be finished in three months by their calculations. They were both excited and unhappy about it because they will be able to meet new people and make new friends, but the reason why they were unhappy about it was because Lumpy told them who the teacher would be…themselves and other residents of Happy Tree Town.

_Three Months Later_

It was a bit of a cold night in Chicago, of course the bear knew that it was called the Windy City for a reason. The bear looked about sixteen, he had red fur with a white belly, a black heart shaped nose, and an army style Hooters hat. The bear was a bit depressed since the girl he liked left him for a rapper and how bitchy his parents are to him. Plus, he got kicked out of school for spray painting **TEACHERS KISS MY ASS **in front of the school and the worst part is that didn't even write that! So he sneaked out of his home after facing his parent's wrath and was walking around and kicking small rocks in his sight. He wish he could leave somewhere far away and never face his parents again, but that's nearly impossible since they never want him to leave which is weird since parents are suppose to let their kids go when they get older. His eyes then caught on a paper stapled to a fence; he carefully ripped it out and read it.

**Come to Happy Tree University**

**A place located in Happy Tree Town where the young can learn math, science, history, and language arts by our finest residents. We also teach you how to survive our harsh town since you will experience death and fatal injuries. But you will not need to worry since the town is cursed and you will be revived the next day fully healed. When you come to Happy Tree University, you will have a room to sleep and study in inside the school, but we have to inform you that you will get a roommate with the same gender. We hope to see you soon! *Ages 13-18 are allowed* **

**Signed by Mayor Lumpy of Happy Tree Town, USA**

The bear read over the paper over and over again. Maybe this is his chance to finally get away from his parents and start a new school where people won't hate him…maybe. The thing that really confused him was the death and curse part, he didn't get how you can come back the next day after death when he clearly saw his some of his family members die and never coming back. The paper even showed some of the violence deaths that the town has to offer, like a green bear chocking a pink chipmunk with a yellow bunny's intestines, a flying blue squirrel killing two green raccoons, and an ant eater getting tortured by ants…He could get used to this town!

* * *

**An ok introduction, don't you think? Anyways, I'll be only accepting OC's by PM or by my _Helping 45_ forum, you can send three at a time.**

**Name:**

**Nicknames: **

**Gender:**

**Bio:**

**Appearance: (Your character's can't wear clothes in this story, so just write how did look)**

**Accessories: (Even though your characters won't wear clothes, they can wear hats, necklaces, gloves, etc)**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Other:**

**Once this story is on the road, I might get my power to think again!**


	2. A Brand New Day

**Hey! It's good to be-(_gets tomato thrown in the face_)**

**...ok... I know I was gone for awhile, but-(_gets the orange to the shoulder_)**

**Will you guys please-(_dodges a watermelon that almost hits my face_)**

**Holy crap! I get it! I'm sorry for waiting for almost ten thousand years to come back. I can list many reasons why so I'll just name three. Ponies. Laziness. Bad Grades. End of story. My parents thankfully said I can post one story for today, so I choose this one. Hopefully I will be able to work on my other stories, but for now enjoy the show.**

* * *

Today was the day, Lumpy stood in front of the school proudly as he wore a thousand dollar suit with a tie and top hat. Behind him was a large building that he proudly calls Happy Tree University, it was surrounded by tall black gates and beautiful park as the sun shined down it's trees and gardens causing a couple of birds and insects to burn to death. The university itself was split into three parts; the first and third parts were the tallest and thinnest as they hold the bedrooms for the students. The middle part was slightly smaller and wider as it held the entrance, main hallways, the classrooms, the gym, the library, and others Lumpy forgot he added.

In front of him were twenty-eight students, twenty-eight students that were brave enough to enter Happy Tree Town, twenty-eight students that were determine for learning, twenty-eight students who are ready to submit themselves to the Happy Tree Friends legacy!

"Hello! I'm headmaster Lumpy and welcome to-"Lumpy never finished his sentence as he somehow and stupidly slipped and tripped while standing. One thing about the middle section of the university was the lead to the entrance had a large amount of stairs that Lumpy added to have a smart look to the university. Guess who was standing on top of the stairs, Lumpy felt every bone crack as he continued to roll painfully down the stairs until he reached the end. Lumpy's left arm and legs were twisted into impossible angles as blood squirted out of his nose and mouth.

"…Happy Tree University…" the idiot moose finished as he passed out. Half of the students looked in horror as the other half laughed at Lumpy's misery, looks like being a Tree Friend isn't going to be easy.

After several minutes of waiting, a Tree Friend allowed the students to enter the university and lead them to the auditorium and was asked to be seated. Lumpy was there in a wheelchair with his left arm, legs, and half of his head and whole body bandage, Cuddles was there as well.

"Sorry about earlier, someone must butter the stairs while I wasn't looking," Lumpy lied as everyone rolled their eyes at him; this caused him to scowl like a child as he pulled out a list out of nowhere. "I'm going to be taking attendance, when you hear your name then raise your hand. Aidin," a female pink rabbit with black bows on each ear and black watch raised her hand.

"Blink," a female snow white wolf with red eyes raised her hand.

"Chris," a male brown dog with upside down headphones around his neck raised his hand.

"Cleo" a female green/yellow fox raised her hand.

"Clover," a female green cat with a clover shaped gem necklace and black hair with green highlights raised her hand.

"Cranky"

"HERE!" a grey handless and legless male beaver in a wheelchair yelled angrily, it took Lumpy awhile to figure out why the beaver yelled.

"Cupid," a female pink squirrel with side ponytails and square blue glasses with red tape raised her hand.

"Desmond Julian Jazed"

"I prefer DJ" replied a light grey male Burmese cat with purple and black goggles resting on top of his head with his hand raised.

"Deuce," a grey muscular male wolf raised his middle finger high to the sky.

"Drinky," a male orange cat raised his hand shakily in a drunken way.

"Etha," a honey brown female coyote with a light blue circle marking on her chest and a brown circle stone necklace raised her hand.

"Fionn,"

"Fido," grunted a male blue Labrador dog with a green sun cap and orange watch.

"Fluffy," a yellow bunny identical to Cuddles raised his hand.

"Hailz," an ears down light purple female bunny with short brown hair that covers her right eye that's also in a ponytail, wears a black chocker, and blue/black fingerless gloves raised her hand in a excited manner.

"Hikaru," a male blue tanooki with a Naruto like headband and brown belt raised his hand.

"Jennie," a female pink wolf with a grey cap raised her hand.

"Jessie," A light blue female bunny with a pink bow raised her hand while looking annoyed.

"Kauru," another tanooki similar to Hikaru but was a female, red, and wore a black belt raised her hand.

"Kim," a female purple bear raised her hand with a smile, her name being mention caused great discomfort to one of the students.

"Louis," a grass green male otter with a light blue fedora and dark green gloves raised his hand.

"Link," a wolf identical to Blink but male raised his hand.

"Muffin," a female maroon fox with a cookie shaped barrette on her right ear raised her hand.

"Nina" a lime green female cat with two tails with black tips in the end raised her hand.

"Samiee," a male orange fox with white tips on his ears, feet, and paws, a black scarf, British style glasses, and a katana strap to his back raised his hand.

"Stinky," a male black skunk with a white fedora with a black stripe raised his hand while looking around nervously.

"Tuffy," a male dark blue cat raised his hand in an almost cocky manner.

"Wildly," a female yellow tiger with crazy orange hair jumped out of her seat while waving both her hands like a psychopath.

"Zer0," the red bear from the previous chapter raised his hand.

"Well that's about everyone here. Now as I give everyone their own rooms and roommates, Cuddles here will explain everything you need to know about the university," Lumpy said as he wheeled away.

The students watched as the pink cheeked yellow bunny stood in center stage and clear his throat.

"Hello, my name is Cuddles and I'll be teaching history with my friend Flaky. I'm about to tell you about this place so listen carefully because I hate repeating myself. Happy Tree University will help you with not only your education, but also becoming a resident of Happy Tree Town. Being a Happy Tree Friend isn't easy, you have to go through painful deaths every single day for as long as you stay in the here, so we will help go through it since it's pretty dramatizing the first time you die. While stay here in the university, you are allowed to explore the town only after school hours until midnight. You can also search for a job while you're at it, you will need some money to buy things you need for school or personal needs like decorations for your rooms. Once you graduate, you will be able to buy your own house and finally become a Happy Tree Friend! Any questions?" Before questions could be asked, Lumpy wheeled back on the stage again with a sheet of paper on his lap and a set of keys in his hand.

"I have everybody's room numbers and roommates in this paper and the keys to the room in my hand. Class will begin tomorrow, so I'll rest up if I were you, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

* * *

**That was sorta of a crappy rushed chapter, but I promise to do better in the next one! This will be my last author for awhile, until then, read other fanfics.**


End file.
